


Never Thought

by hollandmarie



Series: While You Were Sleeping [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, i don't care i'll write these for myself, is anyone even reading these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandmarie/pseuds/hollandmarie
Summary: Gossip leads to a conversation, a conversation leads to a decision, and a decision leads to a shotgun weddingThe title comes from my favorite song of all time, AKA THE best wedding song ever, Arms by Christina Perri. Go, listen as you read.





	Never Thought

**Author's Note:**

> the wip of this was titled "Gossipy fuckers" in my drive, just wanted to share that

“They're starting to talk, in the village.” Fenris mentioned as they prepared dinner together one evening.

“Already? I would have thought they'd take longer to catch on,” She huffed out a breath. “Thought we had at least another month.”

He eyed his lover, trying to gauge her annoyance. “One of the girls saw the midwife coming down our road. Doesn't take a genius to piece it together.”

“I suppose so,” She shrugged. “What are they saying?”

“That depends on who you ask,” He smirked. “Most follow the same pattern, though: We're not married. You're carrying a bastard child.” 

“Wait, people still care about that?” She sighed. “Free Marchers are so old fashioned.”

He chuckled. “You should see Tevinter.”   
  


 

“Does it bother you?” He asked, quietly, some time later.

She looked up from her book, eyeing him in confusion. “Does what bother me?” 

“That we aren't married.”

She shrugged. “Does it bother you?”

A pause. “If we were still in Kirkwall, I would say yes, if only to protect your honor.”

Marian laughed. “My honor? I have none.”

He chuckled. “You and I both know that isn’t true.”

They were silent for a while. Marian thought it through. As a girl, she had dreamt of her wedding- what she would wear, who would be there, would her fiance cry?- but it always seemed a far off dream. There were more important things for an apostate to worry about, and freely walking into a Chantry was definitely not a smart choice.

Were mother still here, it would be a different story. Leandra would have gladly put on a grand show of it, giving her only remaining daughter the wedding she herself never got to have. And Marian would have gone along with it, even if it wasn’t her wish.

“I don’t…” She grimaced, trying to find the right words. “I don’t need some fancy ceremony to show our commitment to each other, Fenris. Surely we’ve been through enough to prove it.”

He smirked. “We certainly have.”

The conversation stopped there for a few days, but Marian found herself returning to it often in her head. Fenris had already sworn to stay by her side, always, and she had done the same. There was no doubt they were committed to each other. But the idea of calling him her husband did… something to her. It felt more… official? Serious? Romantic?

When she came home from the market one day, she knew her decision. She walked into the kitchen, set down the basket of groceries, and turned to Fenris. “Let’s get married.”

He stared at her, confused. “I thought you didn’t need to?”

“I don’t,” she smiled. “But I want to.”

 

It was a simple thing. They bought matching silver rings, Marian found a simple dress that more or less covered the little baby bump, and off they went to the Chantry on a sunny afternoon.

Marian would not admit to crying, or would blame it on the pregnancy. Fenris showed no shame as tears filled his eyes, watching her recite her vows. 

They walked home through the village, hand in hand, smiles on their faces. It was such a simple thing, such a small change, but it meant so much.

 

Curled up in bed that night, Marian mused on it all. The weight of an unenchanted ring on her finger. His voice, repeating the vows the Mother told him, echoing in her mind. The weight of his arms- her  _ husband’s _ arms around her, lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

It wasn’t what she needed, no. She didn’t need to prove to anyone her commitment to this man. But she wanted it, nonetheless.


End file.
